The present invention generally relates to humidity and sulfur concentration in an environmental test chamber, and more particularly to controlling a relative humidity independent of air temperature and controlling a sulfur concentration independent of air temperature.
An environment test chamber can be used to reproduce field environmental conditions and predict failures modes. The test results from an environmental test chamber can be used to improve the design of electronic components and improve the reliability of electronic components.